


What's For Lunch?

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Late Nights, Early Mornings [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, placeofwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae visites the hospital to drop off his stressed out husband some lunch since the busy doctor canceled their lunch break date. Daehyun's more than starving, but when his husband is here being all caring and sweet, Daehyun knows his hunger's not for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's For Lunch?

 

Youngjae walked through the crisp, clean white hallways of Seoul's Mercy Hospital, his mind at ease, humming a light tune, body moving through a path he knew well, up to a larger corridor filled with meeting rooms and offices. He stepped up to one of them.

 

Youngjae knocked on the mahogany door in front of him, opening it when a tired voice said, "Enter."

 

The younger man went inside and closed the door, leaning against the door behind him, a bag of food held in one hand. He watched as Daehyun continuously rub his temples, both elbows resting on his desk, eyes clenched shut, taking deep, trying-to-be relaxing breaths. Youngjae walked up to his husband and set the food down beside his neat-looking desk, coming up behind him and began massaging his tense shoulders.

 

Daehyun immediately stiffened and turned quickly around, body relaxing and face registering shock when he saw the younger there. "Jae?"

 

Youngjae smiled a bright smile, pulling Daehyun's swivel chair out some more so he could sit on his lap. When he was comfortably accommodated, Youngjae nuzzled Daehyun's neck, humming. "Hi, Daehyunnie."

 

When the older exhaled, it was as if all the stress of the short day was released out of him as Daehyun brought his arms around the younger, nuzzling his hair and taking in Youngjae's clean smelling scent. He smiled when Youngjae 'purred' into his neck, rubbing his jaw against his collar. Daehyun would never say that the younger did that out loud, he didn't have a death wish!! And besides, Daehyun liked cuddly!Youngjae. A lot.

 

Daehyun loved that Youngjae was soooo sweet. He loved all the little things Youngjae did for him, like bringing him lunch today and greeting him with that smile only reserved for him, even when he canceled their lunch date. Daehyun sighed contently.

 

His eyes closed when he felt the younger pepper kisses up his neck, down his jaw and finally pecked his lips. Daehyun smiled into the kiss the younger pulled him into, groaning when Youngjae moved to straddle him in his office chair. Youngjae tangled his hands in Daehyun's hair, pulling their faces closer, moving closer to Daehyun when he felt the other's grip on him tighten.

 

What Daehyun loved most about Youngjae though was, even though the younger was one of the sweetest people Daehyun had ever met, his kisses were anything but. They were rough and sloppy, with lots of tongue that traced his lips, his teeth, that prodded every crevice up to his throat and there was biting and teeth clashing and-

 

Yeah, let's just say no one kissed like Youngjae.

 

Speaking of the younger...

 

Youngjae moaned and arched up into Daehyun when the older pulled him closer, feeling the very familiar, very large bulge in the older's pants. His hips bucked against the older's, groaning whenever their lower halves would grind together.

 

Daehyun groaned against the other's lips, hands pulling up the fabric of the younger's shirt, trailing his hands on the bare skin of Youngjae's back, caressing the smooth, unblemished skin. He felt the younger shudder against him, his hands traveling back down to unbutton Youngjae's pants, pulling the particular article of clothing down as much as he could with the other still in his lap.

 

When Youngjae moaned out a breathy, "D-Daehyun," Daehyun found his senses and suddenly broke away from the younger, holding the stunned other back by his shoulders lest he come closer. "Jae...we seriously can't...this is my office...in the hospital..."

 

"But Daehyunnie-" started Youngjae, pouting when he felt Daehyun hold him back.

 

"No, Jae. Anyone could walk in at anytime-"

 

"No they can't."

 

"And-what?! What do you mean by that?! Jae this is a hospital and if you haven't noticed these past few years, I'm a doctor and this is my office and-." Daehyun said confusedly.

 

"Daehyunnie, stop rambling, I locked your door," said Youngjae with a roll of his eyes. "If someone stops by later and asks why your door was locked, just say you were eating lunch....and were trying to relax." Youngjae said with a smirk.

 

Daehyun glared at the other. "You planned this out."

 

Youngjae sniffed the air, playfully arrogant. "I did no such thing," he said, pushing Daehyun's back back into his chair and climbing back on top of him, pulling his hair so that the older's head was tilted back and his eyes were looking straight up at Youngjae.

 

"Besides," Youngjae said against Daehyun's lips, unbuckling the older's belt and pants with one hand, the other still buried into the older's hair,

 

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be objecting? I am the intelligent and logical teacher here after all."

 

Daehyun snorted, hips lifting up so that the younger could slide his pants down. "Tell that to the school board when word of this gets out."

 

"And who says this is leaving your office, Daehyunnie?" Youngjae whispered, sinking directly onto the tented bulge in Daehyun's boxers.

 

Daehyun groaned, his hands gripping the younger's hips tightly, thrusting his own hips up into the younger's, leaning forward and licking the pale neck placed temptingly in front of him. Youngjae groaned as he ground down on Daehyun's lap continuously, shuddering when he felt the other nipping at his neck, bites trailing to his ear, the older's warm hands unbuttoning his own button up.

 

Daehyun nibbled his way up Youngjae's neck, his teeth leaving several red and pink bruises, stopping just under his ear and sucking on the spot directly below his lobe harshly. The hand in Daehyun's hair tightened its grip as Youngjae pushed the older's head closer, tilting his head up and giving his husband full access to his neck and throat, still straddling his lap.

 

He maneuvered his way around Daehyun's lap, managing to strip off his own boxers and pants, kicking them to the floor somewhere, anywhere, Youngjae didn't truly care, all he wanted was them off, off, off, only wanting Daehyun's hands, touch and body.

 

Youngjae shuddered when his bare lower half connected back with Daehyun's heated, still clothed lower half, the different fabrics skimming, brushing, caressing his skin. The cotton of the older's trousers felt slightly more coarse than his cotton boxers, his untucked button up and silky tie teased the younger's smooth upper thighs, his sturdy, rough lab coat was scratchy and abrasive, the white fabric strong and slightly worn from the tiring days and long, stressful nights.

 

Daehyun's hands trailed from the younger's waist to the globes of his ass, pulling their grinding hips closer together, his hands moving to the other's smooth under thighs, lifting the younger up until Youngjae was off of the older's lap, his only balance stemming from Daehyun's strong hold and his knees on either side of the doctor.

 

Now Youngjae, being a teacher, had taught him to value time and to use it wisely, therefore, as he was pulled to the older's lap, Youngjae's hands were deftly unbuttoning Daehyun's own button up (now down) and attempting to unknot his tie.

 

Daehyun stuck two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva quickly, holding the younger to him with an arm around Youngjae's waist. When he popped them out of his mouth, the older trailed his wet fingers down the younger's quivering inner thighs up to his entrance, the tip of a finger tracing the younger's hole teasingly.

 

Youngjae whimpered, his head tucking into the other's neck. "Daehyunnie...please don't tease."

 

Daehyun pulled the younger's body closer, kissing his temple. "No promises," he whispered with a smirk as he pushed his two fingers into the younger's puckered entrance. Youngjae's hands moved to grip onto Daehyun's shoulders. "Dae..." He managed to groan out.

 

The older trailed his nose along one of the other's chubby cheeks as he leisurely thrusted his fingers in and out of the arching younger, deliberately keeping the pace as slow as he possibly could. He scissored unhurriedly, receiving small, frustrated whines from the other, the younger even going as far as to pull harshly at the older's tie.

 

"D-Daehyunnie, please..."

 

"Please what?" Daehyun asked the younger, his mouth hovering right over Youngjae's ear, his breath ghosting over the other's neck, stopping his fingers at once. Youngjae groaned into the older's neck. Why did he stop?! His hips ground down, attempting to get Daehyun's fingers to thrust back. Youngjae whined when the older held him back with the arm around his waist and pulled his fingers back a bit more instead.

 

"Please what, Jae? What exactly do you want?" asked Daehyun mischievously, eyes glinting heavily with lust.

 

Youngjae groaned again. He wanted it sooooo bad. Dammit Dae!! He thought spitefully.

 

When he remained stubbornly silent, Daehyun continued. "Please what, yeobo?" the older crooned, his nose lightly tracing the younger's puffed out cheek.

 

"What, baby, what?" Daehyun continued enticingly.

 

"This?" Daehyun thrusted his fingers to his knuckles into Youngjae, hitting his prostate.

 

"Dae..." breathed out Youngjae, aiming pleading eyes at the older, pride forgotten in desperation. "Just fuck me...." He whined out. Daehyun raised an eyebrow.

 

Youngjae groaned. Again. "Please!" He whined frustratedly.

 

Daehyun smirked against Youngjae's cheek, thrusting his fingers several more times inside of the younger, curling them and scraping his nails lightly against the younger's fleshy walls. Whenever he thrusted his fingers in, he would flick them against Youngjae's prostate, prodding and poking at that specific spot.

 

"Daehyunnie..." Youngjae managed to moan out. "Will you h-hurry ahh-already?"

 

The older nibbled his way back towards the younger's ear, which he licked before sucking on the shell softly. "Why?"

 

"Unnhhhh...." uttered the younger. "Cause I want you to fuck me!!"

 

Daehyun looked mockingly down at Youngjae, an eyebrow tauntingly raised.

 

"Isn't that what I was doing?" He asked teasingly quizzical.

 

Youngjae huffed in absolute sexual frustration. "Yes. With your fucking fingers. I want, no I need your cock in me Daehyunnie! Slamming, pounding, fucking me...do you understand what I'm saying?!" Youngjae pleaded desperately. 

 

Both of Daehyun's eyes were pitch-black, wanting and needy like the younger's. He chuckled almost darkly, nose between the younger's ear and temple, tracing the surprisingly smooth skin.

 

"Well, why didn't you specify that in the first place, yeobo? It really could have saved you a lot of...frustration." Daehyun said, ending his tirade with a teasing smirk, slipping down his boxers in the process.

 

"Argghhh!!" Youngjae whined frustratedly, glaring daggers at the older, at a loss for words. "Dammit, Daehyun! You-you-you-I-arrrggghh!! You're such an-"

 

Daehyun decided to take this opportunistic moment and thrust roughly into the younger, pulling Youngjae's hips down to meet his. He took in a shaky breath when he was fully sheathed into Youngjae, shuddering lightly from the younger's sheer tightness alone, never mind the fact that the other was so pleasurably warm and wet and just-

 

"Fuck!" Both men moaned out, one in surprise, and one in surprise of how he would never get used to the sensation. 

 

Youngjae wasted no time, he wanted it so fucking badly. He lifted his hips up and quickly sank back down onto Daehyun's hard length, moaning at the harsh intrusion. The younger's pace was fast as he swiveled and thrust down his hips onto the older's lap, hands gripping Daehyun's still clothed biceps tightly.

 

"Dae..."

 

Youngjae bounced up and down quickly on the older's member, his knuckles turning white at the force of his grip around the older's clothed biceps, reveling at his breathlessness, this was all he wanted today: Daehyun. Nothing else, just his crescent eyed, far-too-good-looking-in-a-lab-coat husband, preferably pounding into him, but this would have to suffice, after all, Daehyun was still in his lab coat...

 

Youngjae panted breathlessly, his head lolling forward, close to Daehyun's shoulder and neck as his hips sped up, bouncing lively on the older's cock, hands moving to Daehyun's back, holding his shoulders in a vice grip, the older's swivel chair shaking wildly in its place. He mewled when a sharp thrust down finally got the older's cock to ram into his prostate.

 

"Daehyunnie~"

 

Daehyun panted loudly and in time with the other, hips rolling up, shakily and slowly shrugging out of his lab coat. "Ba-by...Jae...go...ugh...f-faster..."

 

Youngjae whined a moan loudly into the older's ear. "Daehyunnie~I can't..."

 

And Youngjae couldn't, he really physically couldn't. He could only thrust his hips down so fast kneeling and straddling Daehyun's lap in his office chair, the both of their upper halves still cloth covered.

 

Daehyun growled at that, becoming angry with his stupid swivel chair. He could openly see the pleasure and the frustration so clearly painted on the other's face, so that Daehyun didn't hesitate to take action, dexterously removing and stepping out of his pants, leaving him in his button up and tie.

 

The older grabbed Youngjae by his thighs and waist, the hand lingering on the younger's thigh making sure the younger wrapped his long, lean legs around the older's waist when he stood. Daehyun shot up quickly, practically slamming Youngjae on top of his desk, his arms moving any extra obstructions to the floor, where they belonged, with a clamorous crash, his chair getting a furious kick aside.

 

Youngjae moaned at the rushed, desperately ferocious actions of the older, who was growling into the rough kiss he pulled the younger into, his breathing speeding up when Daehyun pulled back a little and repositioned Youngjae's legs to rest atop his shoulders, the younger's knees close enough to the older's neck that if Daehyun had the mind to kiss them, he could.

 

Daehyun immediately thrust back into the younger, wanting to be in the other's tight heat. He leaned forward and practically bent Youngjae in half, tilting his and the younger's hips up certain ways so that every slam in, Daehyun was hitting the younger's prostate. And Youngjae made sure that he knew that.

 

"Dae-hy-ahhh!...yes-I-r-right...t-there!!"

 

Daehyun's elbows were again resting on top of his desk for support, his hips unhesitant as he pounded unmercifully into the arching younger whose arms and hands were flailing around wildly, trying to find a solid object to find purchase on. Youngjae finally settled his grip back on Daehyun's biceps when the older smacked away his hands when they inched towards his own member, deciding that he might as well enjoy what he got, tilting his hips to meet the other's audaciously.

 

"Dae..."

 

Daehyun panted into Youngjae's neck, his pace fast and unwavering as he slammed into the younger's greedy little hole. He open mouthed kissed everything he could reach on the younger, his neck, right under his ear, his collarbone, his chest, licking the younger's chubby cheeks that were so arousingly flushed with vivid crimson that one only saw in art displayed at pristine galleries.

 

"Daehyun..."

 

Youngjae shivered at the older's ministrations, pulling on Daehyun's silky tie with much force, yanking the older's head towards his, pulling him into a deep kiss, his other hand coming around to Daehyun's neck and pushing his lips down as his other hand pulled, the older's desk creaking.

 

Daehyun's hands traveled down the younger's sides, thumbs skimming over ribs and kneading his stomach gently as they fought for dominance over the younger's surface of skin with the teacher's plain light blue button up. The older groaned when the younger constricted a little bit more around his length.

 

"Y-Youngjae...Jae..."

 

Daehyun's hands trailed down even lower, his hands gripping the younger's hips, folding the other in half even more as he tilted them even higher.

 

"Daehyun~!"

 

Youngjae panted across Daehyun's cheek, this angle of his hips had the older hitting his prostate even harder, the older, who was barely skimming it before, was now pounding the entire tip of his leaking cock against it.

 

"Daehyunnie~!!"

 

Youngjae let go of the older's tie to instead tangle his hands into Daehyun's locks, pulling the older down so they were chest to chest, the younger deliberately placing the older's ear near his mouth, mewling loudly whenever Daehyun pounded into him.

 

"D-Daehyunnie~! Daehyunnie, p-please, more!!"

 

He shivered when the older's white button up hung around him, caressing his skin not so gently, stiff lines and hard buttons, his own practically starched shirt tangling with it, much like the two wearing them were.

 

The older growled against the younger's jawline, his hands pulling and pushing the younger onto his cock, still slamming roughly into Youngjae's puckered, sopping entrance. When the younger began to whine for more, Daehyun took one of his hands and trailed them to where the younger needed him.

 

"Daehyunnie~! Please t-touch me!"

 

Daehyun's hand was calloused as it wrapped around Youngjae's staining length between them, always being teased as it rubbed on both of their stomachs that created friction that drove the younger wild. His hand jerked up and down just as powerfully, just as harshly as his cock that was wringing just as many moans from the younger as the older's hands. "Dae!!!"

 

Daehyun moaned when he felt the other's legs pull him even closer, even on his shoulders, the younger's legs were just as insistent as the younger was, wanting him closer, closer, closer. The muscles in Youngjae's legs tensed accordingly to the older's thrusts, coiled and taut with his entry, urgent and desperate when he pulled out slightly, wanting him back in.

 

Youngjae almost sobbed when he felt that familiar coil in his stomach. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!! He wanted this to go on forever!! The younger bucked against the older, whining in the older's ear, wanting, yet dreading his release.

 

"Daehyunnie~I'm soooo c-close!!"

 

That spurred the older even more as he picked his pace almost impossibly, one of his hands on his desk for much needed balance and support, the other tugging at the other's length, his forehead resting somewhere along the younger's neck, ear being washed with glorious delighted cries.

 

"Dae-hy-ahhhh...I-ohhh...Daehyunnie~!"

 

Daehyun panted ruggedly, Youngjae's clenching around him becoming more periodic by the second, his own pleasure heightened at the responses the younger was giving him, the younger's little high pitched mewls and squeals his favorite.

 

All Youngjae could feel was Daehyun, his steel hard cock pounding into him relentlessly, his strong, calloused hand wrapped around his member like a ribbon around a present, his body above him as continued this onslaught of his Daehyun induced rapture.

 

It took a synchronized thrust to his prostate and a particularly harsh pull at his cock that had Youngjae cumming, his breath abruptly stolen and him practically seeing stars behind his closed eyelids as he arched as much as he could into Daehyun, cumming harshly, streams of his cum landing on Daehyun's chest and tie and both of their shirts.

 

"Daehyunnie!!"

 

Daehyun moaned when the younger became a vice around him, sucking his length in greedily and milking him dry of his own orgasm, spilling himself deep into the younger, currents of his cum trailing out of the younger's hole even before Daehyun could pull out. "Jae!"

 

Daehyun gulped in gallons of breath, his forehead moving to rest atop the younger's own, both of the men's eyes closed gently shut, Daehyun slowly running his hands up Youngjae's legs before slowly and with a gentleness his early thrusts belied, set them down. Well, tried to as they promptly wrapped around his waist.

 

When Daehyun opened his eyes, they were met with the sated face of the younger, who was still trying to catch his breath. He hummed and Eskimo kissed the younger, pecking his lips lightly.

 

Youngjae groaned, pushing the older up off of him, sitting up slowly, wincing a little when was sitting upright on Daehyun's desk. Daehyun saw it and looked worriedly at the younger, holding a soft, smooth cheek in one palm, looking at the other questioningly.

 

Youngjae nuzzled his nose against the older's. "I'm ok, Daehyunnie." He whispered. "However, our clothes are not." The younger continued slowly, observing both of their soiled shirts and Daehyun's tie.

 

The older just rolled his eyes and took off the rest of his apparel, wiping down both of them with his now discarded shirt.

 

Youngjae looked at his husband with wide eyes. "Daehyunnie, what are you doing? That was your shirt-"

 

Daehyun raised an eyebrow at the younger. "Still ruined anyway, wasn't it?"

 

Youngjae had to give him that, that was true. "But what about the rest of the day-?"

 

Daehyun pecked the other to get him to shut up. "Yeobo, it's fine." The doctor said, moving to open a desk drawer where a black bag was placed inside. Daehyun pulled it out and opened it, apologizing. "It's not your size obviously, but I didn't know this would be happening so I can't be blamed."

 

Youngjae looked confusedly at the other until he was handed a clean and folded button up. He raised his eyebrows at the older. "You have extra clothes in your office?" He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. "Should I be worried?"

 

Daehyun flicked the younger on the nose. "I'm a doctor babo, I might need a change of clothes."

 

"Uh-huh," said the younger playfully, collecting his own clothes off the floor where he kicked them. Daehyun tried to convince himself he wasn't staring at Youngjae's ass when he bent down to pick up his pants and boxers.

 

Daehyun grabbed the stuff he had thrown to the floor in his haste and plopped them down almost carelessly on his desk, just papers and documents and other things that were nothing compared to Youngjae. He picked up his still wearable pants and got a new tie before putting the bag away in the drawer again, also picking up the bag of food on the floor and setting that on his desk as well. He cursed when he checked the time on his phone.

 

"Shit! Jae, what are you still doing here?!" He frantically yelled at the now dressed other.

 

"Dressing you, yeobo." was Youngjae's calm answer as he took the tie form Daehyun's hands and looped it around his neck, knotting it correctly.

 

"Jae it's almost two o'clock-!"

 

"I know," the younger smiled up at the older.

 

"What about school?!"  
  


Youngjae smiled sweetly and pulled Daehyun by the tie for a short kiss. "Oh, didn't you know Daehyunnie? It's a half day today."

 

Daehyun shook his head down at the younger, a hands coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You're impossible."

 

The younger hummed, hands coming around Daehyun's neck. "I love you too, Daehyunnie."

 

Daehyun pouted. "Yeah, I love you too, Jae." He glared. "Even when you corner me-"

 

"Me? Me? Are you sure it's me doing the cornering, Daehyunnie?" asked Youngjae with his eyebrows raised, a smile playing on his lips, which broke out onto his face when he saw the older roll his eyes in defeat.

 

Youngjae laid his head on Daehyun's chest, sighing contently, looking around, before suddenly freezing. "Oh, my God Dae! How thin are your walls?" asked the other who was turning pink real fast.

 

Daehyun smiled sweetly at the younger, pulling him by his waist and saying mockingly against the other's lips. "Oh, didn't you know Jae? My office is sound proofed."

 

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. F*cking. God. This was...I don't even know...I'm still delirious and half asleep and just....ughhh
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!! ^_^ Cuz I know I did!!


End file.
